


Craving you

by MeBeShe



Series: Craving You [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Pining, caleb is a bottom bitch, dirty talk., fjord is a gentleman, idk how that happened really, it's mostly porn tho, mild bdsm undertones, somehow this has emotion in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: Caleb thought he understood what Nott had been talking about, when she talked about the itch. He had thought it was similar to when he saw a new book on arcane lore in a shop. He had thought Nott was referring to the longing and the ache in his chest when he had to, inevitably, pass the book by due to lack of funds. But now, now, now he knew better.Now he knew what an itch was.





	Craving you

Caleb thought he understood what Nott had been talking about, when she talked about the itch. He had thought it was similar to when he saw a new book on arcane lore in a shop. He had thought Nott was referring to the longing and the ache in his chest when he had to, inevitably, pass the book by due to lack of funds. But now, now, now he knew better. 

Now he knew what an itch was. It had been weeks since the party had been able to afford to sleep in something other than a quickly pitched tent or the back of the cart. But, thanks to Molly’s flare for the dramatic and Nott’s sticky fingers, they had more than enough gold for the night. They were not only able to go to a real inn, but they were able to afford hot meals and rooms. 

Granted, it was two rooms, but they had a solid four walls, a roof, and beds. The girls agreed to share one, Nott not even protesting about being separated from Caleb, which surprised him. She had taken to Jester alarmingly well, and even though he didn’t trust them alone together, he trusted the little blue Tiefling to take care of his friend. 

The girls had gone up to their rooms a while ago, Jester babbling on about braiding Nott’s hair, dragging Beau with them. Molly was involved in an impromptu reading for a group of young women, leaving Fjord and Caleb alone at their table. 

The itch returned in full force, Caleb feeling the ghost of Fjord’s hands on his skin and his teeth on his neck, the solid weight of him against Caleb’s hips, and the soft, choked sounds Fjord made when he came, pressing his length to Caleb’s. It had been a quick tumble, once they got over their initial hesitation. 

It had been raining, and Fjord, who normally slept in the cart that was just long enough for his (long, so long and muscular) legs, had taken refuge with Caleb under what remained of the circus tent, tied between a tree and the cart. Jester had managed to hang fabric from it, separating the one massive space into smaller ones to give them all the illusion of privacy. 

Caleb had ended up curled into Fjord’s body heat and then under him, one of Fjord’s massive hands pinning Caleb’s wrists above his head, Fjord’s mouth swallowing the sounds he was making as he wrapped his legs around Fjord’s hips and came in his pants like he was a teenager. 

Caleb hadn’t been able to think of anything else for over a week. The moment he was alone with his thoughts they always went back to the half-orc and all that he wanted to do to Fjord the moment they were alone. And now they were, but Caleb found himself unable to more than make casual conversation with Fjord. He is, without a doubt, a coward to the bone. He kept glancing at Fjord’s mouth as he talked, trying to keep his mind from bringing up truly filthy images of Fjord with those lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Gentlemen, I’m sorry to interrupt but I’m afraid you’ll have to go without my charming company for the night.” Molly broke in, snapping Caleb from his trance. 

“Oh no. How ever shall we cope?” He deadpanned into his stein, causing Fjord to choke on his whiskey. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Molly winked and turned back to the women with an ostentatious twirl of his coat. He threw his arms around two of them and headed out. Before he left the inn he caught Caleb’s eye over his shoulder and made a gesture with his hand, tongue and cheek that mimed sucking cock. Caleb blushed and hunkered down in his coat. 

“Well shit.” Fjord muttered, frowning. He didn’t like splitting the party. 

“He’ll be fine. Worst comes to worst we have to break him out of jail. Again.” Caleb sighed, rubbing his temples. His friends were making him feel older and older. 

“I’d rather not.” Fjord admitted. “We’ve had too many close calls already, and this city it too damn near to Zadash for me to be comfortable with this.” He grumbled. Caleb could feel his deep voice rumbling through his bones. 

“Molly knows to be careful.” He soothed Fjord gently. “And we can always just leave him behind.” He said, trying to make a joke. Fjord just looked at him with his piercing yellow eyes. 

“Jester’s fond o’ him.” Fjord said. “She’d be pissed as a cat in the rain if we left him behind.” 

“True. And I don’t fancy finding my hair turned pink in my sleep.” Caleb admitted. Fjord chuckled lightly, glancing over to Caleb. 

“I don’ know. I think you’d look fetchin’ in pink, darlin’.” Fjord laughed gently, taking a sip of his drink. Caleb blushed again and stammered a bit before finding his voice. 

“I-I mean-that may be, but the fact remains I don’t want pink hair.” He stated firmly. Fjord just laughed again, smiling at Caleb in such a way it made his heart pound in his throat and skip a beat at the same time. 

“I don’ know abou’ you, but I’m ready to turn in.” Fjord spoke softly, so only the wizard could hear. Perhaps it was just Caleb’s mind playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw Fjord’s eyes flicker to his mouth. 

“I….yes.” He said, nodding. He drained the last of his ale and stood, a little woozy and worse for wear, but warm and with a full belly and dry clothes for what feels like the first time in forever. He headed up to their room as he heard Fjord’s chair scrape against the floor as he stood and then the sound of Fjord politely putting their chairs back in their proper places. 

He walked up and passed by the girl’s room and paused for a moment, listening. It was quiet and his heart jumped into his throat as panic filled his mouth. Where was Nott? His mand ran through a million impossibilities: Nott had been hurt, Nott had been kidnapped, Jester had somehow managed to turn Nott into a mouse. He had his hand on the door when he felt Fjord’s hand on his hip as he heard Nott’s laugh from the other side of the oak. 

“She’s fine.” Fjord said right in his ear. Caleb bit his lip to keep from making a noise at how close the half-orc was. Jester’s giggle crept under the door and Caleb relaxed a bit more, the acidic taste of panic fading from his tongue. “Jester’s with her. An’ they have Beau. Nott is safe an’ sound.” Fjord said. 

He then pressed a soft kiss to the side of Caleb’s neck, making the wizard inhale sharply. “Come on.” Fjord slid a hand over Caleb’s shirt to rest against his stomach lightly. He took Caleb’s hand and led him to their own door across the hall and unlocked it. 

It was a sparse, simple affair. It had two beds, a fireplace crackling merrily, a stand with a pitcher of water and a bowl, a chair, what little luggage they had stacked neatly in a corner, and not much else. Fjord led Caleb inside and then shut the door. 

Caleb was expecting Fjord to pin him to the wall, to kiss him, to shove a hand up his shirt or down his pants. He wasn’t expecting a gentle hand on his cheek and Fjord’s deep, basso rumble, sounding awkward and unsure. 

“If…if what happened between us that night was a one time thing, I’m fine with that.” He said softly. “But I wan’ you to know that if you wan’ to go a second time, or maybe even a third, I’d like that.” Fjord said softly. “I’d like that very much.” He confessed, pressing his forehead to Caleb’s. 

Caleb was not a brave man. He had survived so far in life by his wits and by clinging to the shadows of people who were bigger, stronger, faster and braver than he was. Very rarely did he do anything risky. Very rarely did he do anything that could put himself or little Nott in danger. Fjord didn’t qualify as dangerous. Not anymore. Caleb wrapped his arms around Fjord’s waist and kissed him. 

Fjord made a truly desperate sound that shot down Caleb’s spine and pressed the smaller man into the wall. He could feel that Fjord was half hard already and he ground his hips up into him. Fjord made a sound like a wounded animal and pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Darlin’ I’ve been wantin’ you for weeks.” He confessed, kissing along Caleb’s neck. Fjord’s strong hands gently pulled Caleb’s coat off, and he took a moment to carefully fold it before placing it on the chair. 

“You should have said something.” Caleb pulled off his scarf and shucked out of his boots before mouthing along Fjord’s strong jawline. 

“An’ then what?” Fjord asked. “Have you against a tree somewhere?” He laughed softly. “No, darlin’. I’m doin’ this right.” His voice cracked when Caleb’s mouth found a sensitive spot and one large hand tangled in his ginger hair. 

Caleb scraped his teeth against the spot as his fingers worked on Fjord’s armor. “You could have asked.” He wasn’t pouting. He was not. Fjord’s hand starting roaming over Caleb’s body and trailing up under his shirt an inch at a time. 

“I’ll remember to ask next time I wan’ you moanin’ my name for me.” Fjord said, turning his head to capture the red head’s in a searing kiss. Caleb felt his hands being pushed away as Fjord sucked on his bottom lip in a way that made his knees go weak. Caleb tangled his hands in what little hair Fjord had as the half-orc’s armor clattered to the ground in pieces. When it was done Caleb ran his hand over Fjord’s chest and started to pull his shirt off. 

“Off off off. I want you naked this time.” He said, struggling with Fjord’s shirt in his haste. 

“Easy there, we have all night.” Fjord said, pulling his shirt over his head regardless. When he was bare chested Caleb ran his hands over Fjord’s form. His skin wasn’t smooth at all; it was crisscrossed with scars. His chest and stomach and hips were a light green, the color of fresh spring grass while his shoulders and arms were the darker green of his back. The scars stood out, sharp and pale. Caleb reached out and ran his hand down one that curved over his chest. 

“Do we really?” He asked Fjord softly, before tracing the scar with his tongue. Fjord gasped, letting his head fall back. 

“Yes, we do.” Fjord said, running his hands up Caleb’s chest. He pulled Caleb’s shirt over his head and ran his hands over his ribs. Caleb was far too thin for Fjord’s liking. He was fragile and breakable and has nearly died multiple times. He ran his hand over the long scar across Caleb’s ribs from the fight with the Fiend. It was still red and angry and twisted and it wrenched Fjord’s heart to know he nearly lost Caleb. 

“I’m fine.” Caleb said gently. He laved his tongue over Fjord’s collarbone. Fjord cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed him again, undoing his belt with one hand. He had kissed Caleb plenty the one night they had ended up rutting together during the storm but he wanted to keep kissing the wizard. Once Caleb’s pants were undone he slid a hand into his smallclothes and took Caleb’s cock in a gentle grip. 

“Oh gods, Fjord.” Caleb’s hands flew to Fjord’s biceps and held on as the half-orc slowly pumped his cock. Caleb rolled his hips with Fjord’s hand as he tucked his face against his neck, trying to muffle the little whimpers and sounds that Fjord was wringing out of him. 

“Just us here. No need to be quiet.” Fjord sounded wrecked. His accent was thick and his voice and rough and Caleb wanted nothing more than to see how Fjord sounded when Caleb was riding him. Caleb pulled away from his neck just as Fjord ran his thumb over the sensitive underside of the head of his cock, making the wizard jump and wringing a deep moan from his chest. 

Fjord growled low in his chest and kissed Caleb. This kiss was different. It was all heat and all consuming fire and it made Caleb’s knees weak as he wrapped his arms around Fjord’s neck and surrendered to him. Fjord walked him back to the bed and gave Caleb a small push, making him fall back onto the mattress. 

Fjord knelt and undid his greaves and boots and pulled them off before standing. He glanced up at the bed where Caleb looked wrecked. His lips were red and swollen from all their kissing, his hair was mussed, his pants were undone and Fjord could see the tip of his cock peeking out from the laces and Caleb’s eyes were blown with lust, making his bright blue eyes look much darker than they were. Fjord felt his cock throb at the sight. He undid his belt and dropped it on the floor before climbing over Caleb’s body and kissed him. 

“Gods above you’re stunnin’.” He muttered against Caleb’s mouth. “I’m goin’ take my time with you. I’m goin’ to take you apart.” He promised. Fjord kissed down Caleb’s body, laving his skin with kisses and love bites. He ran his tongue over one of Caleb’s nipples, making the wizard gasp and jump under him. 

“Fjord, please.” Caleb’s hips were rutting into Fjord’s stomach and he wanted nothing more than to pull off Calebs’ pants fuck him into the mattress. 

“In time, darlin’. I wasn’t able to do this right the firs’ time. I’m makin’ it up to you.” He tugged on the bud with his teeth, making a high pitched whine come from Caleb as the wizard clutched at the sheets. 

“You can make up time later, damn it!” Caleb whined. “I need you.” He glanced down at Fjord and Fjord felt something in the back of head snap. He surged up and kissed Caleb again, sucking at his bottom lip. He pushed Caleb’s pants down as he felt Caleb push his own down over his ass and down his thighs. 

It was only a heartbeat or two before they were both naked, Caleb’s leg hooked over Fjord’s hip as the warlock braced himself above Caleb and pressing their bodies together. He ground their hips together, the feeling of their cocks pressing against each other and the friction they both desperately craved making them both swear; Fjord in Orc and Caleb in Zimnian. They fell into a rhythm that drew noises from the both and had Caleb writhing in the sheets underneath Fjord. 

“Damn you’re beautiful.” Fjord muttered, kissing Caleb.

“Fjord, Fjord wait.” Caleb panted against his lips and Fjord groaned as he forced himself to stop. 

“What?” He asked, Caleb shoving Fjord onto his back and then rolling off the bed. He watched Caleb walk to his bag and for a perplexing moment wondered if Caleb wanted to stop. He watched as Caleb rifled through his bag and pulled out a jar of something. 

“I…” Caleb blushed as he turned back to the bed. “I want to ride you.”

Fjord bit his lip as he had to grab the base of his cock to keep from cumming right there. “Yes.” He gasped out, knowing he sounded like a mess. “Gods, yes.” 

Caleb took the moment to let his gaze wander over Fjord’s body, down the muscled form that was peppered with scars and send up a quiet prayer of thanks to whatever deity had deiced that Caleb deserved to have Fjord in his bed. He padded over to the bed and straddled him. 

“Let me.” He undid the little jar of ointment he kept in his bag and took a dollop on his fingers and reached behind to prep himself. Fjord watched Caleb’s face as he started off with a single finger. 

“I could look at you all day.” He muttered, trailing a hand down Caleb’s chest. The contrast between their skin was sharp and Fjord tried not to think about. A few of the past lovers he’s had had only wanted to bed him for the color of his skin, and he honestly hated that. He didn’t get that from Caleb, though. Fjord felt that Caleb wanted him for who he was. And maybe for his biceps. Fjord couldn’t blame him for that, though. Caleb blushed under Fjord’s gaze and worked his hips in a small circle. 

“You are incredible.” Fjord said, running his hand down Caleb’s chest to rub at the same nipple that he had played with earlier. The human gasped out Fjord’s name and braced himself with his free hand on Fjord’s chest. 

“I mean it.” Fjord said again. “Gods, jus’ look at you. I could watch you all day.” He lifted himself up and laved Caleb’s other nipple with his tongue as the wizard slid a second finger in. Caleb moaned, his hips jerking against Fjord’s stomach.

“Take you somewhere we won’ be bothered, like a hot spring. Bend you over and take you from behind like tha’.” He muttered, kissing across Caleb’s chest. “Suck you off in the shower sometime.” He pressed kisses all across Caleb’s chest before reaching the divot of his collarbones. He ran his teeth across the soft spot before looking up at Caleb. 

“May I?” He asked. “Don’ wanna mark you if you don’ want it.” He explained. Caleb’s free hand reached up to tangle in the top of Fjord’s hair. 

“Yes.” Caleb begged. “Yes, please, gods, yes.” His cock twitched as he thought about Fjord marking him. “Do it. More than just once. Please Fjord.” 

Despite how prettily Caleb begged, Fjord didn’t need to be told twice. He tangled his fingers in Caleb’s hair and yanked his head back, sucking dark mark after dark mark into the pale column of Calebs’ neck. The wizard was writhing and gasping in Fjord’s lap, working his fingers into himself, babbling in his mother tongue. 

“You sound so damn pretty like that.” Fjord whispered into Caleb’s ear before sucking a mark into the soft skin below his ear. 

“Fjord, please.” Caleb whined, pulling his hand free. He took some more of the lotion from the jar and worked it onto Fjord’s cock. Fjord bit Caleb’s neck lightly at the pleasure running through his veins and Caleb tilted his head back in submission. “I need you.” He repeated. 

“You have me, darlin’.” Fjord responded. He let Caleb push him back into the mattress, gently cupping his sharp bones in his massive hands. He truly felt like Caleb was made of spun glass sometimes, and that if he so much as breathed on him wrong Caleb would shatter. “I’m here.” He said again, soothing Caleb. The wizard reached down and shifted his hips and slowly, slowly, slowly slid Fjord’s cock inside. 

Fjord had to count to ten and bite his lip to keep from succumbing to his instincts. He wanted nothing more than to flip Caleb over, pin him down by his neck and fuck into him until he was a boneless puddle of pleasure, covered in Fjord’s hand prints and bite marks and leaking his seed and Fjord wanted to break from the group to keep him that way. He wanted Caleb all to himself, for as long as he could have him. Fjord took a deep breathe to steady himself and glanced up at Caleb. 

He had closed his eyes when he and impaled himself and his head was dropped to his chest and his mouth was open in a small ‘o’ of pleasure. His eyes flickered open and locked with Fjord’s. He then shot Fjord a small smile and slowly worked his hips back and forth. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasped, digging his fingers into Fjord’s chest. “Oh fuckfuckfuck.” It was what he had been craving. Fjord, like this, spread out under him, looking up at him with an expression that made Caleb want to weep for the sheer beauty of it, was what Caleb’s body had been craving. He started babbling in his mother tongue, working his hips in a figure eight motion. 

“Don’ stop.” Fjord gasped out, running a hand from Caleb’s hip to his chest. “Caleb, don’ you dare stop.” He placed his hand around Caleb’s throat and squeezed gently. It was as if Caleb had a live flame pressed against his skin. He moaned deep in his chest and started bouncing on Fjord’s cock, his own hand flying up to cover Fjord’s and to pin it to his throat.

“As long as you don’t I won’t.” He gasped out. His accent was thicker than before and his voice was low and gravely. Fjord shifted his feet and braced himself against the mattress before meeting Caleb’s thrusts with his own. Caleb wailed, his hand sliding down Fjord’s arm to grab his bicep and hold on so tightly his nails drew blood. 

Fjord watched Caleb and could feel his own climax building in his blood. He was close and he knew he wouldn’t last. After weeks of watching from afar he finally had his mouth on Caleb’s skin and his hands on Caleb’s body and his cock buried balls deep inside of him. It was almost too damn much already. Fjord moved his hand from Caleb’s hip where a bruise was already forming to wrap around Caleb’s cock. 

He worked Caleb in time with their hips, the sounds of Caleb’s voice and the bed creaking and the sound of skin on skin flooding the room and Fjord wanted to live forever in this moment, with Caleb in his lap. He lessened his grip on Caleb’s neck and he gasped, whining. 

“Fjord, Fjord please. Fjord can I - I’m close, Fjord please.” Caleb was babbling and barely making any sense, his voice cracking and rough with need. His thighs were trembling and his hips were stuttering and his orgasm was so close he could taste it. He just needed Fjord’s permission. 

“Yes. Yes darlin’, yes.” Fjord said, speeding up the hand on Caleb’s cock and giving his neck one final squeeze. Caleb gasped and cried out, his body going taught like a bowstring as he came, his hand digging into Fjord’s muscles as pleasure ripped Fjord’s name from his lips, his seed landing on Fjord’s chest and stomach. A cold wind blew through the room, snuffing out the fire as it opened the windows with a violent clatter. Hearing his name from Caleb’s lip like it was some kind of prayer sent Fjord over the edge as well. He grabbed Caleb’s hips and pulled him flush to his own as he spilled inside, his legs giving out as water started to run down the wall behind the bed in a quiet trickle. 

Caleb collapsed onto Fjord’s chest and Fjord wrapped his arms around the wizard’s pliant form. He kissed the red hair softly and ran a hand up and down his back as they caught their breath. 

“You alright Caleb?” He asked softly, running his fingers over dark bruises in the shape of his hands. 

“Y-yes.” He said softly. “Gods above, Fjord that was….” Caleb trailed off, propping his head up to look at Fjord. 

“Only a start. There’s a thousand more things I want to do to you.” He said truthfully. He stretched under Caleb’s form, his joints popping. He rolled them over slowly, pulling out of Caleb. The wizard hissed and winced in discomfort. 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Fjord pressed a gentle kiss to Caleb’s shoulder and left the bed, padding over to the pitcher of water. He found a towel on the table and dampened it. He turned back the bed and smiled at Caleb. The wizard was laying on his back, spread eagle, his arms above his head. 

“I mean what I said, earler.” Fjord said, passing by the window and shutting and latching it. “I’m going to want you again. As often as you’ll let me.” He sat down next to Caleb and slowly started cleaning him up. 

His pale skin was covered in marks. He had love bites and scratches and hand prints and teeth marks and hickies, so many hickies, covering him from ear to chest. It made something dark and possessive in Fjord’s chest stir pleasantly. 

“Sounds wonderful to me.” Caleb’s voice was rough, and there on his neck was a telltale handprint, in the exact shape of Fjord’s right hand. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said softly, reaching between Caleb’s legs to clean him up. 

“I…please don’t think lesser of me, but I liked it.” Caleb said. Fjord’s eyes went dark with lust and he had to take a deep breath. “I like them.” Caleb clarified. “It….it’s nice. They make me feel wanted.” He said. 

“Next time I’ll be sure to leave them where the others won’t see.” Fjord said. “Maybe…here?” He brushed a hand down the inside of Caleb’s thigh, pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin of the inside of his knee. 

“I’d like that.” Caleb confessed. 

“Good.” Fjord replied with a smirk. He cleaned himself up, resisting the urge to lick some of Caleb’s seed from his skin as he walked back to the table and tossed the towel on it. He headed back to the bed where Caleb was already under the covers, only the top of his head showing. Fjord chuckled to himself as he wriggled under the covers, pressing his body to Caleb’s. He wrapped his arms around the wizard, pressed a kiss to a bare shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 

 

It took them longer than normal to make it down to breakfast the next morning. Caleb had been very distracting. When they finally got there, there was only two chairs free, right next to each other. Molly was already back, with what looked like hickies on his neck. Nott’s hair was braided with ribbons that matched the ones in Beau’s and Jester was bright and cheerful as she greeted them. 

“Caleb, what is that on your neck?” She said, dashing forward. She yanked down the scarf and exposed the handprint, deep purple and so obviously from Fjord, and crowed with delight. 

“It worked! Molly our plan worked!” She laughed and gave Molly a high five as the ostentatious Tiefling smirking at them both over his coffee cup. 

“We got tired of you two mooning about like a pair of lovestruck mooncalves.” He explained. “So Jester and I had this plan to leave you two alone for the night.” 

“And it worked!” Jester clapped her hands as she bounced in her seat. 

“I don’t understand, what worked?” Nott complained, bacon smeared on the bottom half of her face. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Caleb said gently as he took the coffee Fjord offered. He smiled softly into his drink when he felt Fjord press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally jumping on this bandwagon. I have an AU kicking around in my head atm. I might write more this idk yet. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies. Find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll.


End file.
